stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
CyfroWorld 2.0 : Wyzwolenie
Gra ruszyła!!! 400px|right CyfroWorld 2.0 : Wyzwolenie to gra stworzona przez Tenebrisa oraz kontynuacja CyfroWorld. Gra została rozpoczęta 8 lutego 2013 roku o godz. 00:08. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części, Nux znika, a na miejscu zniszczonego CyfroWorld powstaje nowe, ulepszone CyfroWorld 2.0, do którego zostają przeniesieni wszyscy mieszkańcy zdewastowanego świata. Wirusy w większości zniknęły, a teraz została powołana specjalna jednostka AWGOC do walki z nimi, aby usunąć całą resztę. Niestety i w tym świecie zaczynają dziać się złe rzeczy - niektóre miejsce tracą swoje dane i znikają. Inne grupy porządkowe zaczęły próbować odtwarzać dane, ale nie jest to łatwe zajęcie. Już później dowódca pewnej grupy rebeliantów zdobywa władze i zmienia CyfroWorld na swoje Imperium. Większość straciła nadzieję na wolność, ale pozostało jeszcze paru ludzi, którzy wierzą w przywrócenie dawnej świetności CyfroWorld. Którzy wierzą w Wyzwolenie. CW 2.0, a CW:R CyfroWorld 2.0 odbywa się prawdopodobnie w tym samym przedziale czasowym, co CyfroWorld:Revival, lub po akcji "CWR". Dodatkowe zasady *Jeśli gracz długo nie będzie odpisywał, kontynuował gry, jego kolejka zostanie pominięta. *Jeżeli trzy kolejki gracza zostaną pominięte pod rząd, gracz kończy grę. Jeśli gracz odpowie po ominięciu jednej lub dwóch kolejek, licznik zeruje się. *Powyższa zasada nie obowiązuje w innych przypadkach, np. kilkudniowych wyjazdach. Gracze Osobny artykuł: CyfroWorld 2.0 : Wyzwolenie/Gracze Gra Rozdział 0: W łańcuchach 15 miesięcy wcześniej... Look- Znajdujesz się w swoim domu. Nagle słyszysz krzyki i wybuchy. Brad- Znajdujesz się w swoim domu. Nagle słyszysz krzyki i wybuchy. ---- Idę do miejsca zdarzenia. - Look Sprawdzam co się stało'. - Brad' ---- Look - Wychodzisz z mieszkania i idziesz na dół. Gdy jesteś już na parterze wybuch przy drzwiach odrzuca cię. Uderzasz głową o schody i tracisz na moment przytomność. Oprócz tego ściana zawala się na ciebie. Po tym obraz całkowicie pokryła czerń. Brad - Spoglądasz przez okno i widzisz wiele pożarów, wybuchów, trupów oraz żołnierzy. Po chwili zauważasz, że w twoje mieszkanie celuje helikopter z dwoma działkami. ---- I co teraz? - Look ---- Look - Budzisz się. Nie wiesz ile czasu minęło odkąd ściana zawaliła się na ciebie. Wciąż czujesz ból głowy, odczuwasz też jak coś kapie na podłogę. Okazuje się, że krwawisz, i to dość poważnie. Na twoje szczęście ściana cię nie przygniotła, gdyż zatrzymała się na schodach. Zauważasz, że zawalona ściana trochę się chwieje. ---- Próbuję uciec z budynku. Jeśli uda mi się, to idę do najbliższego szpitala. - Look ---- Look - Udaje ci się odepchnąć ścianę. Gdy to robisz zauważasz, że oprócz poważnego rozcięcia głowy masz jeszcze kilka innych obrażeń, takich jak rozdarcie skóry na dłoniach, czy kilka rozcięć na nogach. Każda rana krwawi, a ty nie masz sił, aby się poruszać. Jeśli w takim stanie będziesz próbował dobiec do szpitala, prawdopodobnie szybko się wykrwawisz. Nagle widzisz apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, zawisłą na ścianie. ---- Biorę ją, odchodzę kawałek i zawiązuję rany bandażami. - Look Próbuję uciec '- Brad' Look - Zawiązujesz. Powstrzymujesz przy tym krwawienie, ale widać, że bandaże na długo się nie przydadzą. Wyglądasz przez pozostałe wejście, chowając się za pozostałościami ściany, które się na ciebie nie zawaliły. Zauważasz, że szpital jest niedaleko stąd. Brad - Biegniesz, kiedy helikopter zaczyna strzelać. W desperacji przebijasz się przez ściany, aby uciec. Przy ostatniej, helikopter odpala rakietę, która wyrzuca cię z budynku. Uderzasz o balkony dachów, co powoduje ci straszny ból. Ostatecznie upadasz na worki ze śmieciami. Jesteś cały obolały, ale przeżyłeś i nie krwawisz. ---- Szukam broni. '-Brad' ---- Brad - Zauważasz krótki nóż kuchenny i pistolet. ---- Wołam o pomoc. - Look ---- Look - Niestety nikt nie przychodzi. Widzisz wiele trupów na ulicy, ale nie dostrzegasz napastników. Po chwili strzały i wybuchy ustają, przynajmniej na tej ulicy. Szpital jest niedaleko. Nie widzisz nikogo żywego. ---- Biore je, szukam jakiś stickmanów '- Brad' ---- Brad - Niestety, widzisz, ale martwych. Każdy napotkany przez ciebie stickman okazuje się być trupem. Dodatkowo, zauważyłeś, że pistolet ma zaledwie 10 naboi. ---- Idę do szpitala. '- Brad' Idę więc do szpitala. - Look ---- Brad - Gdy zbliżasz się do szpitala, zauważasz jak helikopter strzela w niego rakietą. Jedno ze skrzydeł szpitalnych odrywa się od reszty i spada. Słyszysz krzyki i płacz stickmanów, a po chwili gruchot. Po tym następuje cisza. Widzisz jednak, że reszta szpitalu nadal stoi. Look - Gdy zbliżasz się do szpitala, zauważasz jak helikopter strzela w niego rakietą. Jedno ze skrzydeł szpitalnych odrywa się od reszty i spada. Słyszysz krzyki i płacz stickmanów, a po chwili gruchot. Po tym następuje cisza. Widzisz jednak, że reszta szpitalu nadal stoi. ---- Szukam apteczki. '- Brad' ---- Brad - Nigdzie żadnej nie widzisz. Zauważasz jednak, jak dwa kolejne helikoptery przylatują i włączają reflektory. Prawdopodobnie szukają ocalałych. Szpital jest zaledwie jedną przecznicę dalej. Może uda ci się tam dobiec, zanim cię zauważą. ---- Biegnę do szpitala. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Udaje ci się dobiec na plac szpitalny. Nagle zauważasz jak jeden z helikopterów zbliża się do szpitala. Widzisz nieopodal krzaki. Drzwi do szpitala są zamknięte. ---- Kryję się za krzakami. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Helikopter nie zauważa cię, ale za moment zawróci i znowu przyleci nad szpital. Zauważasz, że okno na półpiętrze jest otwarte. Powinno udać ci się do niego jakoś wspiąć. ---- Wspinam się. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Udaje ci się dostać do środka. Niestety w tej samej chwili nabyte obrażenia dają o sobie znać. Padasz na podłogę (w pozycji siedzącej). Patrzysz przez okno. Helikopter wraca. ---- Próbuję strzelić w pilota helikoptera. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Jesteś ranny, dodatkowo ze zwykłego pistoletu nie trafisz z tej odległości. Wystrzał w takiej chwili bez tłumika byłby szaleństwem. Zauważasz nagle apteczkę. Leży niedaleko ciebie. ---- Biorę ją. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Znajdujesz w niej kilka bandaży i maść leczniczą. ---- Używam maści. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Czujesz się o wiele lepiej. Nagle słyszysz kroki. Ktoś zbliża się do ciebie. Nagle zauważasz dwa cienie na ścianie, prawdopodobnie schodzą z góry po schodach. ---- Wołam ich. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Usłyszeli cię. Przyśpieszyli i już po chwili znaleźli się na dole. Widząc ciebie krzyknęli "ocalały", rozłożyli nosze i podbiegli do ciebie. Po tym położyli cię na noszach i powiedzieli, abyś się nie martwił i na moment przespał. ---- Pytam się ich skąd się wzieły te helikoptery. '- Brad' ---- Brad- Coś do ciebie mówią, ale ty już nie rozumiesz. Zmęczenie samo do ciebie przychodzi. Po chwili cały twój obraz staje się czarny. Słyszysz jeszcze kroki na górę, po czym całkowicie zasypiasz. ---- Fabuła gracza o nicku "Brad" przerwana na czas uzupełnienia fabuły gracza o nicku "Look". ---- Wchodzę. - Look ---- Look - Drzwi do szpitala są zamknięte. Po chwili zauważasz zbliżający się helikopter. Rozglądasz się w panice i zauważasz krzaki. ---- Jeśli będzie do mnie strzelał, to staję przy drzwiach, by je rozsadził. - Look ---- Look- Helikopter wystrzeliwuje salwę rakiet różnokierunkowych. ---- To idę w krzew. - Look ---- Look - Niestety, jedna z rakiet różnokierunkowych uderzyła w drzwi, ale inne uderzyły w parę innych miejsc, między innymi obok krzaków. Wybuch odrzuca cię na okno szpitala, przez które dostajesz się do środka. Uderzasz o dół schodów, ale nic poważnego ci się nie stało. ---- Rozglądam się. - Look ---- Look - Zauważasz jedynie pustą apteczkę. Gdy się odwracasz widzisz schody, na które wpadłeś. ---- Szukam ludzi. - Look ---- Fabuła gracza o nicku "Brad" ponownie rusza. ---- Look - Idziesz na górę po schodach. Po chwili jednak całym budynkiem zaczyna trząść. Przewracasz się i spadasz ze schodów. Uderzasz głową o podłogę, tracisz przytomność. Słyszysz jeszcze tylko jakieś głosy, a potem całkowicie mdlejesz. Rozdział 1: Najdłuższy skrót 15 miesięcy wcześniej, Tajemniczy Atak - Dzień 2 Look- Budzisz się w sali szpitalnej. Odczuwasz niesamowity ból głowy i tułowia. Nie masz sił wstać. Słyszysz ogłuchłe krzyki. Po chwili do sali wchodzi dwóch stickmanów z łożem na kółkach. Po chwili obaj podnoszą cię i kładą na ów łoże. "Nie bój się, jesteś wśród przyjaciół", uspokaja cię jeden z nich. Po chwili wynoszą cię z sali i prowadzą przez korytarz. Nie możesz się ruszać i nic nie widzisz. Po chwili jedynie słyszysz krótkie hasło - "Tutaj" - i nie mija chwila, kiedy jesteście już w innej sali, z większą ilością stickmanów. Brad - Budzisz się w sali szpitalnej. Odczuwasz niesamowity tułowia. Słyszysz ogłuchłe krzyki. Gdy już chcesz wstać do sali wchodzi dwóch stickmanów z łożem na kółkach. Oznajmiają, że nie są twoimi wrogami. Kładą cię z łóżka na łoże i wyciągają z sali, po czym prowadzą przez korytarz. Jeden z nich mówi "Szybciej, szybciej!", na co drugi - "Nie popędzaj mnie". Po chwili zauważasz sufit zawala się przed wami, a podłoga również zaczyna się walić. Stickmani zaczynają panikować i próbują uciekać, zostawiając cię. Nie zdążyli jednak i cała wasza trójka spada piętro niżej. Przez uderzenie o podłogę na piętrze niżej spadasz z łoża. Po chwili jeden z nich pyta, czy możesz wstać. ---- Próbuję wstać '- Brad' ---- Brad-Wstajesz. Jeden z nich rzuca ci broń. Wydaje mi się, że wdarli się do środka. To ci się może przydać., stwierdza. Dostajesz karabin z celownikiem kolimatorowym oraz parę magazynków. ---- Szukam intruzów. '- Brad' Rozglądam się. - Look ---- Brad- Słyszycie kroki. Jeden z twoich towarzyszy mówi, aby ukryć się za wgłębieniami w ścianach. Look- Widzisz 6 stickmanów, w tym dwóch opiekujących się tobą. Po chwili czujesz przeszywający ból, kiedy jeden z nich wbija ci igłę w żyłę. Zaraz jednak ją wyciąga i pyta, czy teraz możesz wstać. Okazuje się, że tak. ---- Kryję się '-Brad' ---- Pytam co się dzieje. - Look ---- Brad Dwaj stickmani zbliżają się do was. Twój towarzysz proponuje, aby zabić ich po cichu. Look- Jeden z nich mówi ci, że szpital jest szturmowany przez najeźdźców. Wszyscy postanawiają uciec kanałami. ---- Zabijam ich '-Brad' Idę za nimi. - Look ---- Brad- Idziecie dalej. Nagle potężna eksplozja odpycha cię w dal. Gdy inni chcą do ciebie podbiec, pomiędzy wami powstaje przepaść, w którą ostatecznie spadasz. Przygniata cię gruz. Tracisz przytomność. Look- Nie jesteś w stanie w pełni samemu się poruszać. Jeden ze stickmanów asystuje ci. Nagle potężna eksplozja wywołuje wibracje sejsmiczne. Upadacie. Twardo uderzasz głową o podłogę, przez co jesteś trochę skołowany. ---- Staram się wstać. - Look Co dalej? '-Brad' ---- Look - Wstajesz i zauważasz, że dach zaczyna się zawalać. Reszta również wstaje i próbuje uciec. Brad - Odzyskujesz przytomność. Ugrzęzłeś pod ziemią. Ściana, która cię przygniata porusza się. ---- Próbuję odepchnąć ją. '-Brad' Wołam ich, aby pomogli mi pobiec. - Look ---- Brad - Odpychasz ją. Zauważasz, że spadłeś przynajmniej z dwa piętra wyżej. Wszędzie widzisz gruz i opadłe odłamy sufitu. Podłoga również zaczyna się powoli zawalać. Widzisz w oddali jakieś schody. Look - Jeden z nich podbiega do ciebie i popycha cię do przodu. Po chwili fragment dachu, pod którym stał, zawalił się, przygniatając go. Reszta dachu zaczyna się zawalać jeszcze szybciej. Zauważasz jak jeden stickman stoi przy drzwiach i każe reszcie przejść. ---- Obliczam, czy uda mi się uratować. Jeśli nie, to biegnę do drzwi. - Look Wchodze na schody '-Brad' ---- Look-Zostaje on całkowicie zmiażdżony. Uciekasz. Po chwili wszyscy schodzicie tunelem wentylacyjnym. Mija chwila, po czym stickman na przodzie oznajmia, że czas skakać. Nie wiedząc o co chodzi, pytasz kogoś, co ten stickman ma na myśli, a ten ktoś odpowiada ci, że jest tutaj wielka dziura powstała w wyniku eksplozji, i można się nią dostać bezpośrednio do kanałów. Skaczecie. Po chwili cały twój widok ogarnia ciemność, a odgłos kolejnego wybuchu jest ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszałeś. Brad - Docierasz do swojej grupy, która każe ci wejść do kanału wentylacyjnego. Wchodzisz z nimi. Wtem potężna eksplozja odpycha was w przód. Spadacie. Słyszysz jeszcze jedynie głośny plusk, po czym tracisz przytomność. Rozdział 2: Ciemność jest moim przyjacielem 15 miesięcy wcześniej, Tajemniczy Atak - Dzień ? Look - Budzisz się. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwracasz uwagę to niesamowity smród. Po chwili słyszysz głosy. Udaje ci się wychwycić jedno zdanie - "Kolejny się obudził". Po tym zauważasz jak dwoje stickmanów podbiegają do ciebie i pytają czy ich słyszysz. Brad - Budzisz się. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwracasz uwagę to niesamowity smród. Po chwili słyszysz głosy. Udaje ci się wychwycić jedno zdanie - "Obudził się". Po tym zauważasz jak jeden stickman podbiega do ciebie i pyta, czy go słyszysz. ---- "Słyszę." - Look "Co sie dzieje?" '-Brad' ---- Look - "Znajdujemy się w kanałach, pod miastem. Wszyscy ocaleni również są w ściekach. Zamierzamy rozpocząć bunt. Podczas upadku rozdzieliliśmy się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Znajdziemy ich, a potem resztę buntowników. Ruszamy za godzinę. W tym czasie idź coś zjedz, wypij, pogadaj z kimś, może powie ci więcej." - stickman mówi to, po czym odchodzi i gada z drugim. Brad - "Znajdujemy się w kanałach, pod miastem. Wszyscy ocaleni również są w ściekach. Zamierzamy rozpocząć bunt. Wpierw jednak musimy znaleźć innych buntowników. Obawiam się, że niedługo najeźdźcy zejdą do podziemi. Ruszamy za godzinę. W tym czasie idź coś zjedz, wypij, pogadaj z kimś, może powie ci więcej." - stickman mówi ci to, po czym odchodzi i gada z dwoma innymi. ---- Jem, piję po czym podchodzę do kogoś innego. - Look Odpoczywam '-Brad' ---- Look - Widzisz kogoś stojącego pod palącą się beczką. Stickman nosi rosyjską czapkę, cienką kurtkę jesienną i pistolet przy pasie. Brad - Podchodzi do ciebie jeden stickman, rzuca pistolet i oznajmia, że czas ruszać. ---- Brad-''' ide z nimi Pytam się kim jest. - '''Look ---- Brad - Idziecie przez kanał. Po kilkunastu minutach marszu słyszycie dziwne odgłosy i zauważacie światła lamp. Jeden ze stickmanów, prawdopodobnie przywódca, każe wam się schować. Wszyscy się chowają w zakamarkach. Look - "Nazywam się Aleksei Lovycky. Przybyłem z dalekiej północy tutaj, aby zając się umierającą ciotką. Nie przypuszczałem, że zostaniemy zaatakowani. Moja ciotka została zabita, a ja cudem uciekłem im i zaszyłem się w szpitalu. Potem reszta mnie znalazła, wskoczyliśmy do kanałów - no i proszę, oto jesteśmy. A kim ty jesteś, chłopcze?" ---- Chowam się z nimi '-Brad' ---- Brad - Chowasz się w kącie, kucając i przygotowując broń. Zauważacie kilku żołnierzy przechodzących przez kładkę, postawioną pomiędzy korytarzami kanałów, nad ściekami. Kilkoro z was chce ich zaatakować, ale wasz przywódca każe ich przepuścić. Gdy odgłosy rozmów nieznanych żołnierzy milkną, dowódca mówi, że możecie iść dalej. ---- "Ja jestem Look. Byłem w swoim domu, kiedy zostaliśmy zaatakowani." - Look Ide z nimi '-Brad' ---- Brad - Idziecie. Nagle słyszycie wybuch. Look - "Rozumiem. Ale my tu sobie gadamy, a za 40 minut czas wyruszać. Idę się pakować. Tobie radzę to samo. Jeśli nie wiesz, co robić, idź do szefa. To ten, co tam stoi. Miło cię było poznać, Look.", mówi, po czym odchodzi do jakiegoś prowizorycznego namiotu. ---- Idę do szefa. - Look Ogladam się -Brad ---- Look - "Witaj. Jestem Connor i jestem w pewnym sensie liderem tej grupy. Potrzebujesz czegoś?" Brad - Zauważasz, że sufit się zawala. Wszyscy biegną naprzód. ---- "Szukam czegoś do roboty." - Look ---- Look - "Jeśli chcesz, możesz sobie wybrać jakąś broń. Może nie mamy tego dużo, i nie są one wysokiej jakości, ale lepsze to niż nic." Brad - Twoja kolejka została pominięta (1/3) ---- Mogę listę broni? - Look ---- Look - Pistolet maszynowy, karabinek, strzelba, maczeta. Brad - Twoja kolejka została pominięta (2/3) ---- Biorę pistolet maszynowy. - Look To też biegne Brad ---- Look - Masz 6 magazynków po 25 naboi. Connor mówi, że czas ruszać. Brad - Udaje wam się przeżyć, lecz hałas zwabił strażników. Słyszycie, jak się zbliżają. ---- Przygotowuję się i czekam na resztę. - Look ---- Look - Idziecie. Nagle słyszycie hałas, jakby coś runęło. Connor mówi, że zapewne sufit kanału się zawalił i jedni z naszych mają kłopoty. Brad - Niestety, nie udaje wam się schować. Strażnicy znajdują was i wymierzając w was karabinami, każą się poddać, co wy też czynicie. Później zabierają was ze sobą. (Gracz Brad wyrzucony z gry na własną prośbę) ---- Pytam się czy idziemy im pomóc. - Look ---- Look - "Za późno. Już nic nie możemy zrobić. Idziemy." ---- "Trudno..." mówię i idę dalej. - Look ---- Look - Słyszycie, że znowu coś się wali. Jak się okazuje, zawalił się sufit w prawym kanale od was. Widzicie wyjście na powierzchnię. Connor oznajmia, że to była jedyna droga to miejsca spotkania z innymi, więc oznajmia, że muszą przejść na powierzchni. Za sobą słyszysz głosy niezadowolenia. ---- "I tak nie mamy innego wyjścia, chyba, że chcecie tu zostać." - Look ---- Look - Twoje słowa uciszyły ich. Wychodzicie na zewnątrz. ---- Pytam się Connora co teraz robimy. - Look ---- "Cóż, plan był inny, bo mieliśmy przejść kanałami do punktu zbiorczego z innymi grupami. Tam miały przylecieć helikoptery i zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce. No ale skoro jednej grupie się nie udało, a sufit kanału upadł, musimy przejść górą. Przejdziemy przez budynki i dotrzemy do punktu. Jest to śmietnisko położone na wschód stąd, z ok. 4-5 km. Jest nas jednak za wiele, żebyśmy chodzili w jednej grupie. Shar, ty będziesz dowodził drugą grupą, ja zajmę się pierwszą. Rozdzielimy się na 5-osobowe oddziały i pójdziemy osobnymi budynkami. To teraz czas się rozdzielić. Uważajcie na strażników i światła. Kryjcie się w ciemności. Powodzenia.", jesteś w grupie Shara. ---- Pytam się Shara jakie ma plany. - Look ---- "Przejdziemy przez to muzeum. Niedługo się ściemni. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Gdy ominiemy muzeum, ruszymy drogą prostą do kolejnego budynku. Jak powiedział Connor, unikamy światła. Ciemność dzisiaj jest naszym przyjacielem. Przygotować uzbrojenie!", grupa Connora już ruszyła. ---- "No to ruszajmy" - Look ---- Wchodzicie do muzeum. Gdy jesteście w sali eksponatów z czasów rycerskich, do pomieszczenia wchodzi pięciu żołnierzy. "Patrol", powiedział Shar, po czym kazał się wszystkim ukryć. Kryjecie się za czymkolwiek się da. Ty skrywasz się za postumentem, na którym spoczywa replika pewnej twierdzy. Jesteś najbliżej patrolu i słyszysz, że o czymś rozmawiają. ---- Staram się ich usłyszeć, od razu przygotowując broń. - Look Kategoria:Gry